Lisa Yadōmaru
"}} | image = | race = Soul | birthday = February 3''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED, page 208 | gender = Female | height = 162 cm (5'4") | weight = 52 kg (114 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Visored | profession = Shinigami (Visored) | position = Captain of the 8th Division | previous position = Lieutenant of the 8th Division | division = 8th Division | partner = N/A | previous partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | base of operations = 8th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education =Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Haguro Tonbo | bankai ='Not Revealed' | manga debut =Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut =Episode 122 | video game debut =Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice =Kanako Hatori | english voice =Tara Platt | spanish voice = }} is a Visored and the current Captain of the 8th Division. She is the former lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 9-11 Appearance Lisa's appearance is of a young adult woman with turquoise eyes, red oval glasses and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in a braided ponytail. She dresses in a long sleeved [[Wikipedia: sailor fuku|sailor fuku]], with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief. (In contrast to the Western-style uniforms worn by the students of Karakura High School). During her time in Soul Society she wore a variation of the standard Shinigami robes. She wore a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair was in two braided pigtails though slightly shorter and was much more well kept with straight bangs. She also wore red squared glasses as opposed to the oval ones she currently wears. Seventeen months after the war against Aizen, Lisa's hairstyle is changed, now tied back into a high, shoulder-length ponytail with chin-length bangs on either side of her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 481 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, she returns her hair to a braided ponytail. She also wears a standard captain's haori, with her Shinigami robes altered to show her midriff.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 Personality In comparison to her comrades, Lisa is one of the calmer, more sensible members of the Visored, showing a quite stern, detached and secretive demeanor at most points, although she is somewhat temperamental and easily irritable. Her hobbies include reading erotic manga (specifically, josei genre) or swimsuit magazines, which she often lends to her fellow Visored, including Love and Ichigo (who denies it). She is also very curious, and had a habit of spying on the captain's meetings during her time in Soul Society. Despite her rather distant personality, she appears to care about her fellow Visored, as shown when she warned Kensei about an attack from a Hollowfied Ichigo. She has shown to have a playful side similar to her former captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, as the two were close and shared in mutual advances toward each other. History Plot Arrancar arc }} Fake Karakura Town arc }} The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After returning from a bath, Hiyori Sarugaki asks Lisa why no one is replying to her to let her in. Lisa tells her that Love has gone to the store and that Hachi has the key and that he went to a cafe.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 1 When Hiyori makes the Visored help her fix the distortion between the Human World and the Soul Society, Lisa questions if the task involves her as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, page 14 Later, Lisa arrives in Soul Society alongside Hachigen, Love, and Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, page 6 Soon afterward, Lisa and the other Visored appear in Urahara's laboratory. When Urahara tells them to put on the shihakushō in the back, Lisa complies.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, pages 1-4 Later on, in the laboratory, Lisa, having arrived with the other Visored in shihakushō, interrupts Nanao, as she was expressing aghast at the absence of Ukitake's vast amounts of Reiatsu, and informs her that there's no way they're going to let things go.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 14 Soon afterward, Lisa enters '''Wahrwelt alongside the other Shinigami and heads out with them toward the center of the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 4-5 After Hiyori distracts a gigantic Gerard Valkyrie with a Cero, Hachigen, Love, and Lisa attack Gerard from behind, but are quickly repelled and sent flying into nearby buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 9 & 12-15 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Lisa rejoins the Gotei 13 and becomes captain of the 8th Division. She is present at the promotion ceremony where Rukia Kuchiki is inaugurated as the new captain of the 13th Division. Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her Zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping.Bleach anime; Episode 124 Her skill in swordsmanship allowed her to take on a Hollowfied captain-level combatant, and later 3rd Espada Tier Harribel, with only her sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 210''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 368, pages 13-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-18 * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 152: A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14 Hakuda Expert: She is quite agile and flexible in combat and was willing to fight Ichigo as a Hollow with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, which suggests she has good hand-to-hand combat skills. * : A technique where Lisa does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 12 Shunpo Expert: Lisa is fast enough to have arrived at the site of the investigation when leaders of the 9th Division went missing around the same time as the captains that were sent to investigate.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill.Bleach anime; Episodes 124 & 210 Great Spiritual Power: Lisa possesses captain-class Reiryoku. Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 Being a Visored, Lisa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 13-15 Zanpakutō : Lisa's Zanpakutō is considerably longer than most; resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Lisa first slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirls it around her body, the Shikai command prompts it to quickly lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-16 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown :* : Lisa unleashes multiple piercing attacks against an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, page 13 *'Bankai': Not Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her Hollow mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits. However, the horizontal opening allows her to see in front of her.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Lisa's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Enhanced Strength': While wearing her Hollow mask, Lisa has shown that she can cut through a Menos Grande using her sword with only one hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 12-13 Weakness Hollowfication Time Limit: Lisa can only maintain her Hollow mask for 5 minutes at a time. Appearances in Other Media *Prior to Heat the Soul 7, Lisa uses the sealed form of her Zanpakutō.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *But in HTS7, she utilizes both Haguro Tonbo's Shikai and her mask at the same time as one of her attacks. The shaft portion of Haguro Tonbo is colored brown rather than the dark green color it was shown with in the anime. Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *Lisa is also playable in Brave Souls in her appearance from The Hollowfication Incident, where she can attack with Raikōhō, as well as her modern appearance, where she uses her Shikai.Bleach video game; Bleach: Brave Souls Censorship *Lisa's wounds from battling a hollowifed Ichigo are less severe in the anime''Bleach'' anime; Episode 124 compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 13 Trivia *Lisa's name is sometimes romanized as Risa Yadōmaru.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED *Both Lisa and her former captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, are ambidextrous. *In the anime version of Turn Back the Pendulum, she is incorrectly titled the "Vice-Captain of the 9th Division." Quotes *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "The more you try an' hide something away, the more people want to see it!"Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 11 *(To Shunsui) "You lie there and watch!! I'll show you just how much stronger I've got!"Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 9 *"The enemy of my enemy is my friend! That's all the reason we need to work together."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 9 References Titles Navigation de:Lisa Yadōmaru es:Lisa Yadōmaru fr:Lisa Yadōmaru Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Visored Category:8th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Shinigami captains